This study will lead to a better understanding of the mechanisms of the variations in clinical manifestations of pheochromocytoma and accurate location of the tumor so appropriate treatment can be instituted. 131 I- MIBG's efficacy in diagnosis and localization of pheochromocytoma will be established.